


Freckles and Love Confessions

by laurelashes



Series: Weasleys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freckles, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Insecurity, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelashes/pseuds/laurelashes
Summary: Percy is insecure, Oliver adores everything about him.[Happens soon after "Why didn't it work out between us?", can be read on its own.]
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Freckles and Love Confessions

Percy has always been the tall and lanky one in his family and he never really gave it much thought. His mind was usually occupied with homework or the Ministry. It never bothered him, yet at this very moment it is all he can think about. When Oliver is kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, he suddenly feels this wave of insecurity wrapping around him. Percy grabs his boyfriend's hands. Immediately, he starts wishing he hadn't done that.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver whispers as he moves away, keeping his eyes on Percy's face, looking for an answer. 

Percy closes his eyes and exhales loudly. It was supposed to be a nice evening and now he ruined it. He really doesn't want to talk about any of this. Not feeling like he's enough for Oliver, being insecure about his body shape and the damned freckles. It really isn't the right moment, the first time they were getting physically close in a way other than kissing or cuddling.

His boyfriend seems to realise something is going on inside his head though. He puts his hands on Percy's waist and pulls him into a hug. His head is resting on Weasley's shoulder. Percy slowly places his arms around Oliver's neck. 

"What is it, Perce?" 

"I- It's just... a lot happening so fast... and you know, I never really thought about it this way, but now I- I just feel somewhat insecure." 

"You're perfect for me, you know that, right?" Oliver whispers as he moves his head away, reaching a hand to his boyfriend's face, "and whatever you're insecure about, I promise you, I adore every single thing about you," he adds, looking into Percy's eyes, and tangles his hand into the always messy, ginger hair he loves touching too much.

Percy relaxes under his touch. He nods his head and lets Oliver pull him towards the couch. They sit in the corner, Wood puts his head on Weasley's shoulder. They hold hands and don't say anything for a longer while.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispers. 

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise." 

"I ruined the day."

"You didn't, this," Oliver squeezes his hand, "is nice too, we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." 

Percy sighs. 

Wood gets up and sits on Percy's lap, his legs on Weasley's sides. He pecks his boyfriend's lip and keeps their faces close. 

"Really, you shouldn't apologise for anything." 

"I just don't want you to be disappointed." 

"I'm not."

"Right." 

"So what are you insecure about?" 

Percy sighs again. Oliver doesn't remember him ever doing it that often. 

"You don't have to tell me, but it would make things a bit easier, don't you think?"

"Yes, it would." 

"So? One thing?" 

"Freckles." 

"Freckles? Really?" 

Percy feels his face going red. He expects Oliver to burst into laughter, but he sees his face soften into a smile. 

"I love them. Really. Your freckles suit you so well," Wood whispers and puts his hands on the freckled cheeks he can never stop looking at. He feels Percy's hands wrapping around his waist. 

They kiss and for the first time in his life, Percy knows what it feels like to truly be in love. Their lips part and he blurts out an uncontrolled "I love you".

Oliver kisses him again.

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it in past tense, then turned to present tense half-way, so I went back and tried to fix the first half, but probably missed a word or two. I still have no idea how to write in English, commas and dialogues are still confusing.  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
